A publicly known technology automatically controls a vehicle in order to avoid a subsequent accident or a request for rescue when a driver driving a vehicle enters an abnormal state and the abnormality is detected. The vehicle control system described in patent literature 1 provides an emergency stop function to automatically stop a vehicle when detecting an abnormal state such as a heart failure on a driver. The vehicle control system uses a vehicle battery as a power source and performs an emergency process that notifies a vehicular surrounding of the driver's abnormality by using a sound or a turn signal lamp or reports the situation to a destination such as an emergency unit when the emergency stop function stops the vehicle.